


Dragones

by Angel_Chan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Chan/pseuds/Angel_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esta historia no se centra en Hiccup, ni en Thosthlees. Esta historia se centra en tres de las más hermosas criaturas que la valentía y a fiereza podían haber engendrado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragones

**Author's Note:**

> **Resumen:** Esta historia no se centra en Hiccup, ni en Thosthlees. Esta historia se centra en tres de las más hermosas criaturas que la valentía y a fiereza podían haber engendrado.  
>  **Serie:** How to train your dragon.  
>  **Pareja:** Hiccup-Thoothless.  
>  **Género:** Amistad -Romance-AU.  
>  **Clasificación:** +16 (Por ahora, después veo si sube).  
>  **Advertencia:** Lemon (no muy explicito) Mpreg. Omegaverso.  
>  **Capítulos:** Prólogo.  
>  **Palabras:** 786.  
>  **Notas:** Esta no es la primera historia que vino a mi mente cuando me adentre en el fandom de HTTYD, además sufrió muchas modificaciones a lo largo de las semanas en las cuales iba tomando forma en mi cabeza. Espero que guste al menos.  
>  **Fecha:** 11/08/2014.  
>  **Beta Reader:**  
>  **Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a HTTYD pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a DreamsWorks.

Las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente desde el momento en el que Thoothless había reclamado para sí el puesto de Alfa. No es que lo hubiera querido, pero había sido paso a dar si quería seguir protegiendo a Hiccup. 

Ahora… el detalle a relucir, es que podía hacer valer su derecho. 

—Ahora no mamá… —Hiccup gruñó, mientras seguía dando vueltas como un poseso en medio de su cuarto. 

—¡Detente, Hiccup!… Por favor. 

Valka sostuvo a su hijo de los hombros, deteniendo su incesante caminata en círculos, y separando sus manos, que ya estaban rojas de tanto apretarlas entre sí. 

—Esto… esto no debería haber pasado, ¿o sí?… ¡Por Odín! ¡Esto es una completa locura! 

El sentimiento más puro de madre se dejó ver en los ojos de Valka, dejando que sus dedos acariciaran lentamente el rostro de su hijo. 

—Esto no es una locura… tampoco una venganza, ni capricho de los dioses Hiccup. Es solo amor. 

Hiccup abrió sus ojos, fijándolos en los de su madre. Nadie más que ella lo entendería en un momento así… y muy internamente, se alegraba de que estuviera a su lado en esos momentos. Tal vez las cosas hubieran sido aun más difíciles, de ser su padre quien estuviera hablando con él en ese instante. 

—¡Lo sé! Y no creas que no me siento algo –MUY– halagado por todo esto… Pero es que… 

La imagen de Astrid se dibujó en la mente de ambos, la chica que hasta ahora, no solo había sido el pilar de Hiccup, sino que también su amiga, compañera y una experta guerrera, más que preparada para ser su esposa y compañera del nuevo jefe de su pueblo. Ahora parecía estar desdibujándose en todo plan a futuro. 

—Papá quería tanto que ella fuera mi esposa. Lo hubieras visto ma’… creo que incluso soñó con cada uno de los nietos que pudimos haberle dado. 

—Ay, Hiccup… Lo que Stoik haya soñado para ti, sé que no necesariamente habría sido lo que tu querrías para ti mismo. —Valka murmuró, aun estaba muy presente la sensación de los brazos de su marido a su alrededor. —¿Tu amabas a Astrid?… Más allá de todo tu amor adolecente y de sentir que necesitabas algo con que llamar su atención… ¿Realmente te has visto pasando toda tu vida a su lado? 

Hiccup negó suavemente. La verdad era que no, si había habido un sueño recurrente desde que su completa vida había dado un vertiginoso giro de 360°, ese era el de surcar los cielos sobre Thoothles. Nada más, después de eso. 

Era cierto que Astrid había sido casi una obsesión para él en el pasado. La guerrera perfecta, hermosa y hábil. Pero eso había cambiado cuando el Night Fury llegó a su vida. Si, estaban comprometidos… pero más por insistencia de su padre, y los padres de Astrid. ¿Quién no quería que su hija se casara con el único entrenador de dragones? Hijo del jefe de Berk… Incluso Astrid había tenido un tiempo difícil al alejar a mujeres, y hombres por igual, de su intento por ocupar el lugar que ella ya tenía. 

—Tal vez… —Contestó con muy pocas ganas, no queriendo ser cien por ciento directo con su madre. Como si ella no pudiera ver lo que su hijo ocultaba detrás de sus ojos. 

—No voy a juzgarte Hiccup… Yo menos que nadie puede hacer eso. —Valka sonrió con tristeza, aun pesaban los años perdidos junto a ese maravilloso ser que era su hijo. —Pero no te dejaría casarte con Astrid, ni aunque me lo rogaras… Tú no la amas, no la hagas sufrir. No te hagas sufrir. 

Hiccup asintió, saber eso y ponerlo a prueba eran dos cosas totalmente diferentes en verdad. Astrid lo entendería… sabia que seria así. Pero no por ello sentiría menos dolor. 

Vaya que las cosas habían cambiado mucho, en su vida y en Berk desde que encontró a Thoothless más de cinco años atrás. Ahora el estaba siendo reclamado por un dragón. 

Bueno, tal y como le había dicho a su madre, en cierta forma se sentía muy halagado. Después de todo, no era cualquier dragón quien lo estaba reclamando, era el único Night Fury, y el Alfa de los dragones. 

—Pero las cosas no son más fáciles por eso. 

Murmuró más para sí mismo, aunque su madre lo oyó perfectamente. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo dándole vueltas al asunto, era hora de poner sus cartas sobre la mesa, y ver quien ganaba esa partida. 

—¿Dónde vas? 

—A ver a Astrid… Y a pedirle encarecidamente que me perdone. 

Dejó que un suspiro pesado escapara de sus labios, deseando que las cosas no cambiaran más aun… pero sabiendo que ese era un deseo casi imposible de cumplir. 

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales:** Aún en estos momentos, mientras escribo este pequeño prólogo, voy cambiando cosas del fic como originalmente se pensó… así que no sé a dónde me puede llevar esto. 

Ideas cortas, vienen llenando mi mente desde hace semanas, y no había podido ponerlas en práctica por problemas graves. Ahora es más una necesidad la de expresarme y escribir esto. 

¿Qué les parece? 

Si tienen comentarios o dudas, no duden en hacérmelo saber. 

Besos.


End file.
